


Coach Me, Touch Me

by yiduwandering



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 17岁处男仙女维X27岁教练勇





	Coach Me, Touch Me

维克托推开勇利的房门时，身上蒸腾着温泉的热气。他穿着客用的绿色浴袍，衬得皮肤白得发亮。黑暗中男人的脸被手机屏幕的灯从下往上照着，抬头看过来的样子像恐怖片里的角色，年轻的选手下意识地后退了一步，伸出手拨开门内侧的电灯开关，下一秒就重重地坐到了教练身边。  
“维克托……”勇利无奈地拍了拍像只大型犬一样顺势靠在了自己肩上的学生，“嗯，你确定要做那个吗？”  
俄罗斯少年蹭了蹭他的肩窝，长发散落在胸前。“不是你答应我的吗？赢了中国站的比赛就跟我做爱。”兴许是文化不同，明明还没有成年的他，开口的时候倒是比大他十岁的恋人更加坦然。勇利的表情像被噎了一下，他说：“我只是怕你后悔。”  
“我不会后悔的。”维克托说着，仰起脸在勇利的下巴上偷了一个吻，“我想不到后悔的理由。”  
于是勇利抬手环住了他的肩膀，把他揽到自己身前亲吻。他实在对自己的定力不太放心，偏偏维克托一边熟练地追逐着他的舌尖，一边把大腿往他胯间挤，他下意识地夹紧了双腿，换来的是少年不满的闷哼。勇利觉得头皮有些发麻，他用力嘬了一下对方的下唇，然后拉开一点距离，低声说：“你好像很熟练的样子……”  
“嗯？”维克托的声音里透出的是全然的不解，如果不是这样，勇利会觉得刚刚够看清他脸上无辜的红晕的距离，是他故意留出来的，“我是没有接吻以上经验的处男这一点，应该跟勇利讲过吧？”  
“这倒没错，但是……”不知是出于好胜心还是微妙的妒忌，勇利还想继续提出疑问，但立刻被樱红色的双唇堵得说不出话来。维克托灵活的舌尖磨蹭着他的上颚，又痒又酥的触感让他不自觉地扭动了一下身体，维克托立刻趁虚而入，几乎是跨坐在他的大腿上了，他能感觉到阴茎的顶端隔着布料戳在自己的腹部，于是他干脆按着维克托的肩膀，直接让他坐了下去。  
维克托倒吸了一口气。硬得发疼的勃起蹭着勇利的，他有点承受不了这种刺激，但是勇利仿佛什么都没有发生似的，不紧不慢地继续着亲吻，这让他有点不服气。他开始在脑中重复阿克塞尔跳的动作要领以转移注意力，这拙劣的尝试却把他的思路带到了勇利向他示范时的样子——贴身的运动服包裹着流畅的腰线和挺翘的臀部——他无法自控地呻吟了一声，混合着自暴自弃和跃跃欲试。勇利最后在他口中翻搅了一圈，把他稍微推开一点，接着毫无预兆地扯开了浴袍的腰带。布料在拉扯中已经凌乱得不像样子，一挑就散开了，勇利上下打量了一番——“wow，连内裤都没穿吗？”  
维克托的脸一阵发热。“你语气像个老男人。”他移开视线说。勇利不以为意地笑了笑，示意他站起来，把滑落到肩膀的浴袍扯下来，丢到了床角。好了，被看光了，维克托心想。但勇利似乎觉得这样还不够，他凑近几乎和他的脸在一条水平线上的少年的阴茎，伸出手指摸了摸浅色的毛发。“真好看。”他诚心诚意地称赞道，让维克托的小腹猛地一紧。“看来我不应该继续下去了——？”勇利仰起脸，透过凌乱的刘海看向学生，“现在就射恐怕不太好呢。好了，躺到床上去♡”  
“什、什么？不是说好——”  
“不听教练的话了吗维克托？”勇利想绷住严肃的表情，最后还是笑了出来，“维恰，相信我就好。”  
好吧，至少勇利一向讲信用。维克托乱成浆糊的大脑给出了这个论据，于是他爬上床照着指示仰面躺好，枕头上的气味让他忍不住又飘飘然起来，再回过神来的时候，勇利已经跪坐在床沿，手里捏着不知从哪里摸出来的安全套了。  
恋人捏着套套凑过来的样子超级性感，但是维克托更多感觉到的是迷惑。他瞪大眼睛看着勇利撕开包装。“你还没……”还没脱内裤呢，他想说，但是勇利凑了过来，戳了戳他挺立的柱身，接着帮他戴了上去。手指滑到根部，然后离开，勇利满意地看着自己的作品，而维克托则颤抖着开了口：“勇利……”  
“好了，再等一下。”黑发男人扯掉了自己平角内裤，小勇利精神地跳出来打了个招呼。他又从床头柜捞过润滑液，拧开盖子，揭开铝制的封口。维克托不知道该不该为此高兴，在他犹豫着该说些什么的时候，勇利已经在他面前张开了双腿。看着俄罗斯少年一下瞪圆了的眼睛，他害羞地挠了挠脸颊。  
“那个……虽然之前做过一些准备了但是……”  
对面学生的那双蓝眼睛越来越亮。勇利本能地感觉有什么要发生了，下一秒就被猛扑在了床上。床不够大，他向后倒去时，肩膀以上都失去支撑，悬空在了床沿之外，但维克托并没有察觉到。他只是埋在教练赤裸的胸口，撒娇似的蹭着，说：“我还以为你不想做……”  
银色长发散落在勇利身上，随着动作不停搔着他腹部的皮肤，勇利觉得有些痒，但更让人发痒的是开始在胸口和腰侧作怪的唇舌和手指。勇利知道没有安抚这家伙的必要了，他勉力支起脖子，推了推维克托的脑袋，想先整个人回到床上。但维克托抬起头时，看到的却是他涨红的脸，他更满意了，连嘴都几乎笑成了心形。他夺过勇利手中的润滑剂，淋了一些在自己的手指上，屈了屈修长的指节。  
“其实直接……嗯……也可以的，”勇利试探性地开口，“扩张……已经做过了。”  
他知道去更进一步点燃维克托没有什么好处，第一次慢慢来总是正确的，但没有原因地，他一脚踏进了挑逗的边缘，可能仅仅是出于天性里的坦诚，或者是因为他看不得这孩子忍耐着去做不擅长的事情。  
哦，他也不一定不擅长。  
维克托微微皱着眉头，看了看自己的手指，透明的泛着光泽的液体正在缓缓滴落，拉着粘稠的细丝，降落的目的地是他教练的胸膛。但在那之前，他已经把手指移动到了更向下的地方，按在了泛红的穴口边上。两根手指顺畅地滑了进去，维克托低声问：“自己做得这么到位吗……”回答他的是勇利从手臂后面挤出的模糊的音节：“……动一下，摸摸里面。”  
少年当然听话地照办了。他坐直身体，垂着头，迷恋地看着入口处。他的手指正在里面屈伸，进出，开合，搅动，透明的液体反射着灯光。  
“你……哈啊……学得太快了点儿吧……”  
“胜生教练不满意吗？”他的学生说着，把一直在会阴戳刺的食指也一并挤了进去，有些粗暴地抽插起来。勇利觉得自己的血液都不知所措了，不知是该跟随重力往头顶涌，还是顺从欲望往下身涌，他的脑袋发涨，只好把挡在脸上的手臂抬起来，伸长了去够维克托的胸口。“够了……维恰，让我起来……”  
维克托停了动作，用空着的手拉住勇利，把他从床沿上拽了起来，顺势抽搐了手指。体液蹭在床单上的触感相当鲜明，勇利的脸一下子更红了，他跪坐在维克托身上，握住他已经硬到极点的阴茎，试探着对准了自己颤抖的穴口。维克托倒吸了一口气，表情很快从迷惑转成了欲求，然后猛地挺身，完全没有心理准备的勇利几乎感觉自己被刺了个对穿。他全身都软了，像溺水的人抓紧浮木那样攥住了维克托的肩膀，随着他的动作起伏着，被顶得几乎说不出话来。  
“维、啊……慢一点……”  
“抱歉。”嘴上这么说着，维克托一点悔改的意思都没有。勇利的身体比自己的手和所有飞机杯都要来得舒服——倒不是说他真的有那么多经验——又湿又热，好像在主动包裹着他，他就算想要停下，身体也根本不听指挥。况且他根本不想停下，维克托从来不是个听话的乖学生，勇利紧闭着双眼，用比平时高亢软糯得多的声音断断续续地对他说着什么……他说的到底是什么还重要吗？  
他觉得自己快要承受不住汹涌的快感了，粗重的呼吸和心跳声在耳边响着，然后小腹一阵抽搐——他射了。他有点儿震惊地看着勇利从他肩膀上抬起头，气喘吁吁地露出了一个宠溺的笑容。“现在我相信你了。”他在年轻的学生唇角偷了个吻，抬起腰从他身上下来，拿下软趴趴阴茎上的套子，打了个结丢进床边的垃圾桶。  
维克托这时候羞愧地想自己也钻进垃圾桶里去——好不容易赢来的和心爱的恋人共度良宵的机会，自己都做了什么啊……他用湿漉漉的手抓住勇利的胳膊，小声说：“不要走……”  
“走？你在想什么呢，维恰？”勇利搂住他，把他汗湿的刘海拨开，用仍然挺立的小勇利蹭了蹭他初现雏形的腹肌，“你还没负完责任呢。”  
原本写满了失落的蓝眼睛忽然又亮了，勇利被他小狼狗一样的学生仰面扑在了床上。他任凭他兴奋地啃咬着自己的胸口，无奈又甜蜜地想：反正已经把明天的事情都推掉了。

（下面没有了。）


End file.
